Increasingly, electronic device users have access to a plurality of electronic devices of varying types. For example, electronic device users often have access to a smartphone, which they use for ultra-portable computing and for communications, and also have access to a tablet computer, a laptop computer and/or a desktop computer.
Such electronic devices are sometimes capable of interacting with one another. For example, when such electronic devices are near one another, they may send and receive data to one another over a short range protocol, such as Bluetooth.
Electronic devices currently provide limited interactive functions for interacting with other electronic devices.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.